Boss Battles
__NOWYSIWYG__ Boss Battles is a community game that is fighting game starring various bosses as the challengers and fighters. The project was created by Toroko, being a spiritual successor to B.O.K.O. It is on The V² and will cover other consoles as well. The game is meant to feature both characters from various media like a umbrella, as well as fester in original content. Gameplay The game is similar to ARMS in that battles take place inside of arenas and you always have a third-person back view of your character. Characters can move, swerve, dodge, block, and attack using the controller. Each character has a left and right attack that they can swap out, and using both at once can result in a grab. Arena Slugfest Take on opponents in a 1-1 match or 2-2 match. Only playable characters can be used here, and players can either face off online opponents or local opponents. Boss Battles The player can take on Bosses in this mode, facing off a random set of bosses. The player can choose to take on either three, five, ten, fifteen, twenty, or fifty bosses, with higher rewards being rewarded the more bosses they take on and defeat. Each of the bosses is commentated over by Bart, Biff's evil twin brother. Item Shop Using coins earned over battles, the player can see the Item Shopkeeper to buy items to aid them in Boss Battles. These items can only be purchased and used on 10+ boss runs in the waiting area. Here is a full list of items that players can purchase. Arcade Route The player must go through a variety of regular fighters and bosses in this mode. They can also set their difficulty, which impacts the route they go through. On higher difficulties, they might come across Omega Bosses, which are even tougher bosses with extra phases and over powered attacks. Hedlok Types In Arcade Mode, Hedlok will appear in Stage 5 and Stage 8 and boost the opponent with buffs and extra fighting power. Max Brass Max Brass is a character exclusive to Arcade Route at the moment, serving as the final challenge. |} Ravager Scoobs if you beat all of the matches in Arcade Mode without taking any damage, you'll be able to select one of 3 Demon difficulties for the final battle. These difficulties will have you fight Ravager Scoobs in place of Max Brass. |-|Right Arm= |} Guramina If you completed the required condition prior to either Stage 2 or to Stage 6, you'll be able to select Deadly Light difficulty if you reach Stage 2 or Furious Light in Stage 6. These difficulties will bring you to fight Guramina who uses a fake, weaker boss, and is a special Omega Boss to boot, but you had to face a fake respective regular or Omega Boss with only 500 HP. |} Neo Metal Sonic Upon beating stages 1 to 6 in less than thirty minutes on Hard difficulty, you can choose the Heavy Metal setting when you reach Stage 7. This will activate the boss fight with Neo Metal Sonic, who will brainwash your rival and fight with them. |} Uncle Mario's Flying Fortress If one beats stages 2, 5, and 6 in under two minutes, and beats stages 1, 3, 4, and 7 without taking any damage on the Hard difficulty or higher, the player will be able to square off with Uncle Mario's Flying Fortress. |} Punchbag Sid Instead of facing off Max Brass in Arcade Mode at the end, during user-specific and short windows of time, Punchbag Sid will be fought instead. The time is generated through the player's User ID on their system and lasts 30 minutes. There are three randomly generated periods of time in which the player will be able to face off Punchbag Sid. |} Planet Trial TBA BrawlBall TBA Characters There are two types of characters. Playable characters have a variety of attacks at their disposable and can be controlled by the player; the other are Bosses, which have various phases in which they can attack. A character can be both a boss and a playable character if the creator wishes. Adding Content Although the game has a free to edit template on top of it, there are some rules. *Characters must be reasonably balanced, of course. *Avoid making too overtly jokey characters, and especially ones that are low quality for the sake of that being the joke. *Unfinished characters can be removed if they take longer than a week to finish. *Low quality characters will be removed. Gameplay modes and other content will be added over time by the creator. The game will also take suggestions from commentators as well, so any suggestions you have should be in a comment form on this page! Playable Each playable character has a set of 3 default attacks to choose from and special attributes, usually up to three. |- | bgcolor="#6475A9" | Over Justice Added by Exotoro ---- Rival: ??? ---- |002 General Manager of Over Justice is the head of Ogikubo's Space Patrol department. He acts without thought or judgement, and is quick to reverse his rash judgements is proven wrong, but is always chomping at the bit to arrest those he finds GUILTY! ---- While easily one of the slowest characters in the game, Over Justice takes no knockback from normal attacks and can charge when blocking attacks. ---- |- | bgcolor="4682B4" | Niobium Sonic Added by MeGa eXal ---- Rival: Brick ---- |003 A replacement for the old Metal Sonic. Dr. Eggman sent him here so he can test his skills and get ready for his first battle against Sonic the Hedgehog himself. ----Niobium Sonic absorbs damage more easily than other characters, and he is one of the fastest fighters in the game. However, well-charged attacks can send him flying back a bit. ---- |- | style="background-color:rgb(204,40,40);" | ' ' | rowspan="2" |004 Variants of the heavily armoured Shovel Knight clones, these Spade Barons fight in pairs and have a psychic bond with their partner allowing them to chain their attacks together as one. ---- The Switch Barons can be tricky to play due to you basically controlling 2 characters at once but once you get the hang of them you will be in control of a powerful set of characters with slow but incredibly damaging attacks coming from different angles. ---- |- | bgcolor="4682B4" | ' ' Switch Barons Added by Crunch ---- Rival: ??? ---- |- | bgcolor="#c7b965" | Belezasta Added by Samtendo09 ---- Rival: ??? ---- |005 The Neon Evolution of Lurantis, intoduced in Pokémon Progress and Regress. She got beauty parallel of a certain Lusamine (it might be obvious why), but this Grass/Light Pokémon, while no where as evil, can demonstrate that not even beauty will hide one's true skill. ---- Belezasta combines speed and hard hits to overwhelm the opponent in a few seconds, as it specialize quick combos and punishments, but it quite frail and misuse of her attacks too many times will end her up to be overwhelmed. ---- |- | bgcolor="#08335E" | Pete Added by Samtendo09 ---- Rival: ??? ---- |006 The rough, tough nemesis of Mickey Mouse, and the oldest reoccurring Disney villain (he even predates Mickey himself by three years!) and one of the most famous Disney Villains as well. His role changes between installments, but one thing is for sure, most of the time, if not always, he is a fraudulent, greedy bully. ---- Pete may not have much speed compared to the others, but his endurance and fantastic strength will help him to win quick money-- eh, quick victory. He can even bust out the others' Attacks with his own when performing well, but recklessly using his Attacks will result him to get backfired or prone to punishment. When his HP is low, he becomes furious and get a slight speed boost and a bit bigger attack power. ---- |- | bgcolor="#500366" | Kyodaiyama Added by Samtendo09 ---- Rival: ??? ---- |007 The Neon Evolution of Hariyama, that first appeared in Pokémon Progress and Regress. It is even more resilient than Hariyama was and thus able to endure even a mighty punch on the lower frontal body. ---- Kyodaiyama is by far the slowest but also the most resilient fighter, having more HP than average fighters and cannot be flinched by weak attacks. He is also very strong, being able to severely damage his opponent with his default attacks. Such attacks are not actually slow, but can have a longer lag if spammed without changing strategy, but get faster after successful hits, allowing him to make dangerous combo if doing well. ---- |- | bgcolor="#569574" | Morrigan Added by Exotoro ---- Rival: ??? ---- |008 A powerful succubus that needed her power to be split into two beings known as Morrigan and Lilith, Morrigan is a playful seductive woman with immense power at her hands. While not evil, she is certainly not a good person. ---- Morrigan is able to float above the ground when moving, avoiding ground based attacks almost entirely unless she is attacking. She also can absorb attacks and power her own in addition to healing a little bit of her own health. ---- |- | bgcolor="B22222" | Brick Added by MeGa eXal ---- Rival: Niobium Sonic ---- |009 He's the leader of the Rowdyruff Boys, who were created by Mojo Jojo to rival Townsville's heroes, the Powerpuff Girls. He is brash, arrogant, and always filled with a desire to punch someone. ---- Brick is considered a "glass cannon"; he's good at dishing out damage, but bad at taking it in himself. As such, you'll need to be careful when using him -- otherwise, you'll be blasted away! ---- |- | bgcolor="c79700" | Tiny Tiger Added by Samtendo09 ---- Rival: ??? ---- Theme: Crash Bandicoot 3 - Tiny Tiger Boss Theme (N. Sane Trilogy Version) |010 "Crash! Leave crystals to Tiny, or Crash get '''CRUSHED'!!"'' Those are his very first words heard in the Crash original trilogy games (and N. Sane Trilogy remake), and he is at first N. Brio's, then Cortex's one of the strongest minions with a small brain. ---- Tiny is a brick-tough, hulking Tasmanian Tiger mutated by the Evolve-o-Ray, who despite his comparatively tiny legs, is a powerful jumper who can dodge fast while being able to dish out fast, powerful hits. His attacks are short-ranged, so he need to get close to his opponents. ---- |- | bgcolor="eae345" | Doctor Neo Cortex Added by Samtendo09 ---- Rival: ??? ---- Theme: Crash Bandicoot 3 - Dr. Cortex Final Battle (N. Sane Trilogy Version |011 Crash Bandicoot's most iconic nemesis, he had mutated several animals (including Crash himself) by the Evolve-O-Ray, and he (along with Tiny, his most loyal minion) to train on their skills, although this is more because Bart, or whoever owns the EVIL League, had rejected them does to Cortex's bumbling failures, and Cortex get on traditional players' side out of revenge. ---- Cortex is an unorthodox character that, being a doctor (or scientist?), relies on technology and trickery. Although not able to take too much damage, he relies on inflicting statuses to take down his opponent, tough or fast alike. This can make him very dangerous if you relies on just chasing after him! ---- |- | bgcolor="4747ff" | Gunner Added by IncarnateParanoia ---- Rival: ??? ---- Theme: The First Campaign ---- |012 Hailing from High Lagaard, the Gunners are one of the many "classes" that the adventurers drawn to the Yggdrasil Labyrinth in search of adventure can be divided into. As their name suggests, they're primarily firearm-wielding attackers who specialize in offensive abilities from the back row, but their versatile skillset lets them do pretty much anything that needs doing in their party, including healing and bind inflicting. This particular Gunner is the mascot of Etrian Odyssey 2, and can be recognized by her hat's Jack Frost pin. ----The Gunner is a glass cannon through and through. Her low health and slow movement speed can leave her especially vulnerable to enemy fire, but she herself is able to leave her opponents reeling with her powerful and versatile weaponry. She is even capable of Binding enemy weaponry to help protect herself. ---- |- | style="background-color: rgb(156, 113, 76);" | ' ' Senator Scoobs Added by Crunch ---- Rival: ??? ---- | 013 ron't RUCK rith this renator! Scooby Dooby Dooooo! Scooby Doo having reverted to his feral ways after worsening hallucinations eventually caused Velma to use the Book of Schöl's knowledge to turn Scooby into the ultimate weapon. Now enfused with Nanomachines and bionic enhancements, Senator Scoobs will destroy any and all challengers. ---- Senator Scoobs is a slow but extremely hard-hitting character with the unique ability of Hyper Armour, he will not flinch from any attacks even ones that would byass Super Armour. ---- |- | style="background-color:#F08080;" | ' ' Uncle Mario Added by Pokerninja2 ---- Rival: ??? ---- Theme: WELCOME BACK TO SOUP... SUPER MARIO MAKER! | 014 Uncle Mario is the main protagonist of Pokerninja2's Uncle Mario series, a series of levels made in Super Mario Maker where it is encouraged Mario uses a Weird Mushroom to become Weird Mario. Anyways, Uncle Mario is far skinnier and lankier than normal Mario. ---- Uncle Mario is overall pretty average in terms of stats. He does, however, possess great jump height that allows him to dip in and out of the action. He does, however, have some pretty bad traction and has a difficult time stopping after running. Other than this, his most notable attacks, uniquely, have diffrent functions depending on if the attack is charged or not. ---- |- | bgcolor="4747ff" | JoJo Added by IncarnateParanoia ---- Rival: ??? ---- Theme: Jonathan Joestar Battle (EOH) ---- |015 Born in England in 1868, Jonathan "JoJo" Joestar was the sole heir of a vast fortune. But his life was changed when his adoptive brother Dio Brando, his sights set on power and fortune, used a stone mask found by Jonathan's dead mother to become a vampire. After training in the power of Hamon, JoJo took it upon himself to defeat Dio, unaware that his battle would only mark the beginning of a destiny that would span centuries... ---- JoJo's specialty is pushing through attacks without flinching to strike enemies mid-blow. Many of his attacks possess Super Armor or even Hyper Armor, and his high health and attack output compliment this combat role rather nicely. However, his melee-oriented skillset leaves him more predictable at a distance. ---- |- | bgcolor="6495ED" | Aqualea Added by MeGa eXal ---- Rival: ??? ---- Theme: ??? ---- |Aqualea was one of the inhabitants of Wario's Woods before Toad came and took it back. She's joined this championship in hopes of winning cash so she can buy her own land, thereby proclaiming it as her own "woods". This mermaid is no different to competition, and she's ready to strut her stuff! ---- She is a quick and nimble fighter, albeit slightly weaker than most of the others in terms of hand-to-hand combat. To compensate for this, Aqualea uses strong projectiles as her main weapons. ---- |} Bosses Bosses generally don't have to follow the confines of playable characters, but instead usually have about three or so phases they go through, depending on how much damage they have taken. |- | bgcolor="#349633" | Mr. L Added by Exotoro |002 Mr. L, also known as The Green Thunder, is a brainwashed version of Luigi enlisted by the EVIL league. ---- 1000 HP Mr. L uses the same powers as Luigi, being able to jump and run around the arena freely, occasionally stopping to attack using thunder powers. Later on in the fight, he summons a mech called Brobot to help battle. ---- |- | bgcolor="#6B1E18" | Art by TwoQuarters Abyss Watchers Added by Crunch |003 The troops of the Undead Legion of Farron, turned hollow and tained by the void have been enlisted by the EVIL league. ---- 2548 HP (Main Watcher) 1367 (Other Watchers) Although the Abyss Watchers seem to have a lot of collective health this is split up among all of the watchers. At the start there will only be one Abyss Watcher. As the fight progresses other Abyss Watchers with less health will rise and will attack both the player and the Main Abyss Watcher with unpredictable strikes. As the phases progress more and more Abyss Watchers spawn ---- |- | bgcolor="#e58a3e" | Giant Cut Man Added by Samtendo09 |004 Cut Man is one of the Robot Masters from the Mega Man Classic series and use his large scissor to-- Wait a minute... How did he get a lot of bigger!? ---- 2000 HP Cut Man-- Hmm hmm, Giant Cut Man is unusual in that he is very large for a boss, making him easy to get hit but also allows him to dish more damage and makes only charged or powerful attacks to even flinch him. His Rolling Cutter is predictable (at first) but will deal the most damage shall the player gets too distracted, and he got several tricks from the arcade game, Mega Man 2: The Power Fighters. Thankfully, his defense is not that good, but alas, you need more than brute force to defeat this once-weak Robot Master this time! ---- |- | bgcolor="#b6ccce" | D.I.Y. Wario Added by Samtendo09 |005 Mario's greedy rival wearing his business-man attire from WarioWare D.I.Y. (and its sequel for the Evo-Gem) and Super Mario Maker D.I.Y., where he is the main antagonist in the latter during Wario's Malicious Revenge adventure mode. ---- 1250 HP Wario is a resilient boss than can deal powerful damage and able to (lightly) modify the arena by using his Portable Ultra MakerMatic 32, as well as using various transformations from the Wario Land series. If the player hold the Block Button while selecting him, or in a rare chance, he dons his classic yellow plumber attire instead, but his attacks remains the same. ---- |- | bgcolor="#c11b1b" | Team Fortress Medic (aka Medic) Added by Samtendo09 |006 One of the nine classes of the Team Fortress 2 game, the Medic specializes on healing his teammates and unleash Übercharge of invincibility, guaranteed Critical Hits, even faster healing or better resistance against bullets, explosions or fire. Here, he is with the Heavy, the Pyro, the Soldier or the Demoman, but he and the surviving class must both be defeated to win. ---- Medic - 750 HP Heavy - 300 HP Soldier or Demoman - 200 HP Pyro - 175 HP While the Medic have less HP than average bosses, he will be helped (or rather, he help out) another mercenary to bring down the player. His stock Medigun will deliver healing, so he must be stunned before taking on the more dangerous class, but the Heavy will become more aggressive if you attacked the Medic first. ---- |- | bgcolor="#F8BF1D" | Shake King Added by Exotoro |007 An evil pirate captain that took over the Shake Dimension during the course of the events in Warioland: Shake It!. He intends to rule more dimensions, training through the EVIL league and it's cohorts as they fight through the heroes sent to the boss arenas. ---- 1550 HP The Shake King has a charge attack that he can use to damage the player very severely, but leaves him open for a punishing grab attack from the player. He later throws enemies and shock waves into the mix during his later phases. He uses electrical magic in his third and final phase. ---- |- | bgcolor="#40a537" | Kaptain K. Rool Added by Samtendo09 |008 King K. Rool in his pirate attire, Kaptain K. Rool is a ruthless pirate captain in Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest, where he wised up a bit and kidnapped Donkey Kong himself. His boss battle is also more difficult than King K. Rool's first game final boss battle, and this game's boss battle against him is not any less easy! ---- 2500 HP Kaptain K. Rool uses his Blunderbuss as his main weapon, that he uses it to fires multiple kind of projectiles. Approaching him without stunning him first will only cause him to quickly counterattack with a swing of his Blunderbuss, so brute force alone may not be enough. However, he can be punished if the player throw a cannonball back to his inhaling gun. ---- |- | bgcolor="#CD5C5C" | Mandy Soul Added by MeGa eXal |009 Mandy is already a diabolical girl normally, but when she enters this ghostly form, she becomes even more menacing than ever. ---- 3000 HP Mandy Soul mainly relies on her supernatural abilities. She can summon demons to attack you for her as she prepares one of her dark spells. Don't focus on fighting the demons -- try to run past them and attack Mandy Soul herself, then get a fair distance away from her spell. ---- |- | bgcolor="#BD7E26" | Skyquake Added by PabloDePablo |010 Skyquake is a diabolical Decepticon with a pathological hatred for any Cybertronian who isn't pure evil; even his own allies. He suffers from a mysterious affliction known as Gold Plastic Syndrome, but that won't stop him from fighting. ---- 2250 HP Skyquake is a versatile fighter who attacks from a distance, switching from robot to a Cybertronian jet as the battle rages on. As he loses health, he succumbs to Gold Plastic Syndrome, making him far more fragile while also giving him new weapons to work with. The key to defeating this Decepticon is to counterattack when he closes in. ---- |- | bgcolor="#c2b73e" | Stratos Added by Pyrostar |011 A psychic Adept with an insatiable hunger and little remaining mental capacity, Stratos takes on the form of a horde of fly-shaped particles, able to congeal into a massive insectoid behemoth. Be on your guard! ---- 2000 HP Stratos is an agile boss, warping from place to place and lunging violently at the player to catch them off guard. While his attacks are powerful, many of them leave him open to easy counterattacks from the player- this is best exemplified with his ultimate technique, Nemesis Fang. ---- |- | bgcolor="4c4c4c" | Blade Wolf Added by IncarnateParanoia ---- Theme: I'm My Own Master Now (Instrumental) ---- |012 Also known as Interface Prototype LQ-84i. He was created to replace cyborg soldiers, and to achieve their adaptability and conscience he was given an incredibly advanced AI capable of learning and "emotion." For a long time, he has slowly been becoming more and more "human," with his biggest step so far being his newfound ability to overwrite his directives. ---- 900 HP Blade Wolf doesn't have much in the way of health compared to most other bosses, but to make up for that, he is nimble and relies heavily on hit-and-run tactics. His attacks come in the form of several attacks chained together which can potentially deal massive damage if all of them hit. ---- |- | bgcolor="D82800" | Mike Tyson Added by Exotoro |013 Mike Tyson is the final opponent in Mike Tyson's Punch-Out, a tough opponent known for his lightning jabs and killer uppercuts. Against a small man like Mac, Mike Tyson could instantly slug him out. He is no joke but has a low amount of health, however hitting him without being hit hard back will be hard. ---- 220 HP Mike Tyson has a very low amount of health, but can heal some of it while he is knocked down, making him deceitfully easy at a first glance. For much of the first part of the fight, he mainly charges in with uppercuts. Mike Tyson can ignore most blocks, making him especially dangerous in this state. Afterwards, he does more manageable blows and lightning jabs which are incredibly quick. ---- |} Omega Bosses Omega Bosses are incredibly hard and difficult bosses with five phases and a lot of health, far more than the usual boss. These are incredibly overpowered but are beatable... just really hard to beat. |- | bgcolor="#b01a1a" | Giant Thief Added by Samtendo09 |Ω002 This shady thief from Paper Mario Drawing of Disaster who once served a Shake King-lookalike called Monsieur Masteurpiece, a mastermind who have huge passion for work of arts, and is a feared and fierce one at that. Just the name "Giant Thief" will gives you a clue of his size. Take a guess how big is he. Although he seems to have his own agenda rather than just serving his threatening yet bumbling master... ---- 200,000 HP Although the Giant Thief had comparatively fewer HP than other Omega Bosses, but makes up for it by having multiple status ailments that will greatly hinders the player. As "cute" he looks, he fight dirty and roughly, because he knows how much skill alone may not be good enough, as all he wanted is to make his goals done. Say, that's sounds familiar... ---- |- | bgcolor="00DDFF" | Awakened Mike Tyson Added by Exotoro |Ω003 Awakened Mike Tyson is the Omega-ized version of Mike Tyson, with Blue Energy pouring through his veins and streaming out from his eyes. Incredibly powerful and incredibly strong, defeating him is a challenge even a small fry like Little Mac couldn't even fathom. You are puny and will soon be dead. ---- 22,220 HP Awakened Mike Tyson acts pretty similarly to how he did in his original boss fight, at least for the two phases. He has has a new Phase 3 and 4, with Phase 5 being a harder version of his original Phase 3. He's even more challenging with his huge amount of health but has a weak point in the gap of his teeth. ---- |- | bgcolor="#C0C0C0" | Phantom of the Bwahpra Added by Pokerninja2 |Ω004 Phantom of the Bwahpra, otherwise called Phantom for short, is the end boss of Spooky Trails in Mario + Rabbids Kingdom Battle, and the sixth boss overall. Though he may not look like a fighter, he should not be taken lightly; this ghostly Rabbid can punch, scare, and slam, all while dropping a diss track on you. It will take a lot to defeat him. ---- 18,000 HP Phantom of the Bwahpra doesn't necessarily attack at first. Instead, he sends out his minions, including Ziggies, Smashers, Bucklers, and Peek-a-Boos to attack the opponent instead. Meanwhile, he will sing songs that will grant strength to his minions if they are not defeated quick enough. He is invincible while teh spotlight is on him, which must be destroyed to actually deal damage. ---- |} Gallery BossBattlesLogo.png|Logo for Boss Battles. BartBossBattles.png|Bart's artwork for the game. Trivia *The game was originally intended to be a spinoff of the ARMS series but Toroko didn't think that a umbrella community project would fly well if it was listed as a spin-off of the series, so it remains mostly as it's own thing. That said, all elements from this early version are still present. Category:Fighting Games Category:Umbrella Games Category:V2 Games Category:Toroko Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Boss Battles (game)